


Caught In The Act

by Skye_Willows



Series: Down The Rabbit Hole [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Hybrid!Gavin, M/M, Niles and Connor are twins, Niles and Gavin get walked in on, mild emotional angst, reverse au, thief!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: Niles and Gavin are fully intent on spending a well earned night together when they are suddenly interrupted by Connor.The younger Anderson twin is suddenly left with his brother and beloved meeting for the first time, who also happen to be his superior and one of the DPD's most wanted.Not a part of the plan.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Down The Rabbit Hole [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447786
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop, time for more of my thiefverse!
> 
> So, I've finally got the plan for this universe nailed down and there will be 8 parts total! Parts 4 and 8 will have multiple chapters but all of the other instances will be one shots. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the awkwardness of this part, there was only so long that Niles and Gavin were going to be able to fly under the radar!

There were moments where Niles wondered how his life had ended up where it was. Middle of a shootout as he dodged bullets, wading through rubbish in the hunt for evidence, pulling a suspect out of a chimney was one of his favourites. As he was getting older and more cynical about the job, along with the world around him, those thoughts often increased.

Right now they were increasing again, but for an entirely different reason.

He wasn’t jaded about his work or what it entailed anymore, in fact he was more energised than he had been in years, nor was he getting into quite so many life endangering scuffles. The sheer insanity of his new balancing act between home and being the leading detective of a now full on task force was giving him a surreal sort of high, however.

Niles’ days involved him hunting any clues about the White Rabbit to bring their mysterious thief in, while his nights often involved having said thief in his arms and bed.

Had anyone told him a year ago that this is where his life was headed, Niles would have had them committed.

While making out with said boyfriend on the couch was probably not the best time for Niles to be wondering about how he’d ended up in such a crazy situation. He had more important things to focus on…namely the man he was currently trying to get shirtless and leave short of breath.

Gavin had turned up unexpectedly – the plan was for him to be pulling off a heist that night, but the Syndicate had set up a last minute meeting at his targeted site, scuppering that idea – which led to quite the date night. Trashy movie, even crappier popcorn, topped off with a bottle of wine which led to the pair of them sprawled over the sofa in preparation for a steamy night.

In no way was Niles complaining, and he was thoroughly enjoying working out what noises he could pull out of Gavin.

Right up until his front door opened that was.

The pair were so involved in each other that neither Gavin nor Niles twigged a key being turned in the lock. They did however hear the startled exclamation from the door and froze on the spot. “Oh shit, fuck! Sorry!”

One door slam a second later, the two of them were shocked stiff. Niles always made a point of locking the door, not to mention that the voice was one which was very familiar to the detective. He groaned and slumped down atop of Gavin, growling into his boyfriend’s bare chest. “Why, of all nights, did Connor suddenly decide to come around _tonight_?”

Gavin was cursing the timing just as much as Niles, but this was something they’d figured would have to be broached eventually. Maybe not this soon… “You didn’t forget that you were booked, did you?” the thief teased, to which Niles scowled up at his boyfriend.

“No, I wouldn’t forget a night in with my twin – and I definitely wouldn’t have forgotten to tell him to fuck off because I was about to get laid,” Niles moaned grumpily, to which Gavin laughed. The thief soothed Niles with some head scratches but Niles quickly looked up at Gavin in mild panic. “Gav, you need to grab my shirt – Con can’t see your arms or back.”

Eyes wide, Gavin nodded and the pair pushed up from the sofa quickly. One thing that gave Gavin’s status as a hybrid away instantly was the scars along the thief’s body. Distinctive mangling of where flesh became machine, what had died from a vicious and cruel disease long ago reinvigorated with cybernetics. Niles adored them but he couldn’t dare risk Connor seeing them: the last thing he needed was for Connor to suddenly make a wild connection in his head one day and look down that angle for the White Rabbit case.

Connor’s mind wasn’t one to always make logical leaps. While others were often going through a case step-by-step, from A to B to C, Connor was the type who could make a wild out-of-the-box connection which leapt him from C to Z.

Luckily Gavin was well aware of the dangers and grabbed the turtleneck which had been cast to the floor. Once it was over and the evidence was buried, Gavin tossed Niles the vest from his workout bag and stashed his own t-shirt. At least the position of the sofa relative to the door meant that Connor would have only really seen their legs and Niles’ back – he was suddenly very glad that he’d been the one on top.

After a quick glance to confirm that they were ready, Niles opened the door and scowled at his twin. “Really, Con? Did you not think to phone ahead at least?” the younger twin sighed while letting Connor inside.

For his part, Connor entered as quietly as he could, making a point to not look at Gavin beyond a passing glance before turning back to Niles. “I know, I know…Normally I would, but this is kinda last minute and I’m not going to hang around,” Connor explained while scratching his neck awkwardly. “I got a little ahead of myself and wanted to share the news before we told anyone else.”

Niles didn’t see Gavin’s eyes widening from where he was stood to the side of the twins. One gift that made Gavin such an accomplished thief was his eye for detail – he had razor sharp eyesight and a knack for picking up the smallest differences. Which was how he realised Connor’s news before the older brother said a word.

Connor had a gold band on his left hand, one that hadn’t been there when Gavin last spied the lieutenant only three days ago. Niles wouldn’t be able to see it currently because it was the one that was rubbing the back of Connor’s neck nervously.

“You’re excited. What’s gotten into you?” Niles asked suspiciously. “I haven’t seen you this keyed up in years.” Rather than answer verbally, Connor let out a quick breath before pulling his hand back in front and holding it up for Niles to see. The younger twin stared at the ring in wonder for a few seconds before his face broke out into a wide grin. “You bastards! I can’t believe you two are engaged! When did this happen?!”

The lieutenant laughed as Niles swept him up into a hug. “When Hank and I went to the park after work. We just got talking and it…Neither of us had planned anything, Ni!” he replied giddily. “Marriage isn’t something that I’d ever really thought with our jobs, but we’ve decided it’s worth giving a shot. Plus, I realised that the name ‘Hank Anderson’ had a pretty nice ring to it. It just fits,” Connor added a little dreamily, which had Niles smiling in delight even more.

Once the younger twin had pulled back from hugging his sibling, he couldn’t help but look at Connor in pride. Given it hadn’t been so long ago that his twin was on a path of self-destruction which Niles feared Connor might not have been able to come back from, to see him so happy now was something that Niles took true delight in. “I’m really happy for the both of you. Given that you’ve never really been a big believer in marriage I’m a little blindsided by the news,” he pointed out, to which Connor laughed.

“Yeah, we only decided this a few hours ago and are on our way back from picking out rings since neither of us had any intention of proposing to the other, so it’s still sinking in for me too. Neither of us feels like it’s something we _need_ per se, but it would be nice to have the commitment out there for everyone to see,” Connor smiled. “Who knows how long it will be before we get the chance to do it though, since there aren’t any human-android marriage laws yet.”

“Give it time, I’m sure Chris will be bumping that nearer to the top of his agenda now that you two are engaged,” Niles stated with a smile before suddenly realising that the two of them weren’t the only ones in the room.

Stepping back with a smile, Niles nodded over to Gavin. “Well, since you so smoothly walked in on us, Con, I guess I’d better do some introductions.” Niles took a little glee from Connor’s awkward blush as he came to a stop next to his boyfriend. “Gav, I’m sure you’ve worked out that this is Connor. Con, this is Gavin.”

Connor smiled a little tightly and offered a hand to Gavin. “Nice to meet you, Gavin. Would have been nice to know more about you before I stumbled in to you two making out on the couch,” he added dryly, to which Niles was about to snip in reply before Gavin beat him to it.

“Well, in Niles’ defence, I don’t think he expected you to just turn up out of blue. We might have left a sock on the front door if that was the case,” Gavin quipped. While Niles was feeling about ready to die from mortification, Connor burst out laughing and his smile became more genuine.

“Okay, fair. You’ve got me on that one,” Connor chuckled before his phone beeped. He looked down at the screen and rolled his eyes before pocketing the device again. “Hank said that since I clearly have no concept of a ‘quick talk’ that he’s coming to grab me.”

Niles groaned in annoyance while rubbing his temples. “Really? So much for Gavin and I having a quiet night in,” he grumbled, to which Gavin shook his head and gave Niles a playful shove.

“Stop being a whinge, Ni, I think it’s a pretty fair reason to put our plans on hold. It’s not every day that your twin gets engaged.” Gavin stepped away to head to the kitchen, calling back to the twins from the other room. “Where’s that bottle of champagne that was hiding in your cupboards again?”

“Top row, second cupboard on the right,” Niles told him, keenly trying to avoid Connor’s curious stare from next to him. It eventually got to the point where he could practically _feel_ Connor’s smirk and turned to sigh at his twin. “What?”

Connor’s wide grin only grew at Niles’ tone. “He’s been here often enough to know that you always keep a bottle of champagne on standby for special occasions?”

Niles blushed again and looked away. “Oh shut it,” he huffed before wandering through to help Gavin in the kitchen, ignoring Connor’s delighted laugh behind him. When he came through, he saw Gavin reaching in vain for the bottle – which just made Niles smile affectionately. Gavin could easily reach that if he used his incredible reflexes and cybernetic limbs to jump and take it, but he was being extra careful with Connor in the house. Smiling fondly, Niles walked up being him and placed a hand at the bottom of Gavin’s back to give him an affectionate stroke while stretching up and grabbing the bottle.

Gavin gave him a flustered laugh and smiled at Niles as the taller man brought down the champagne. “Thanks, Ni,” he replied with a knowing look. Niles just nodded at him as he heard a knock at the front door and looked over his shoulder to see Hank appear. He couldn’t help but laugh every time he saw the former deviant hunter android in loud Hawaiian shirts, or other crazy and loud patterns.

It was just so far from the ‘official’ look that Hank was first given that Niles occasionally wondered if it was a giant ‘fuck you’ to what CyberLife made him to be. Then again, he looked so at home in the wild combinations that Niles was figured it was mostly Hank’s personal preference.

He watched Connor and Hank converse with a soft expression, easily able to read Connor’s excitement in his body language. The easy and permanent smile on Hank’s face was enough of a giveaway as to the android’s own feelings as to their engagement and Niles hoped that they’d be able to keep that ease throughout whatever came next. Human-android relationship were still met with a lot of hatred in some quarters, so it wouldn’t always be smooth for them.

Then again, his relationship with Gavin held a lot more peril.

Remembering that cause Niles to seize up a little and Gavin noticed as he’d finished grabbing glasses for the three humans. After setting them down, Gavin gently took a hold of Niles’ arm to get his attention. “Hey, you okay?” he asked, very aware that Niles wasn’t as relaxed and happy as he had been before.

Niles just nodded at him and left a gentle kiss to Gavin’s cheek before whispering in his ear. “Can’t help but be wary, as much as I’m happy that they’re both here to celebrate this.”

Gavin nodded back at him in understanding. They’d talked a little about what to do when the time came to tell Connor about their relationship, but they’d hoped to have fleshed out their story of how they met and Gavin’s background a lot more before it happened…

Part of Niles was hoping that Connor and Hank wouldn’t stay long enough tonight for that to become a problem.

Once the glasses were filled, Niles brought one back through for Connor along with his own as Gavin followed behind slowly. “Afraid I don’t stock anything android-friendly here, Hank. You’ll have to wait until you get back home with Connor for that,” Niles told him as Gavin wandered back through.

Hank just laughed and flipped Niles off affectionately. “Well given that you’re not living with an android, I think you’re forgiven, Nines. Besides, Connor and I will be coming up with plenty of ways to celebrate when we get home that don’t involve alcohol.”

Connor blushed and nudged Hank with his elbow which only cause the android to snigger more at his embarrassment. Sensing an opportunity to solve a mystery of his own, Gavin jumped in with a question that had been bugging him for a while. “Nines? I feel like I’m missing out on something here,” he stated, to which Niles groaned as Connor grinned.

“Oh, Niles didn’t tell you about that one?” the elder twin chimed. “It comes from when we sat our detective’s exams. Niles was so smug when he scored 99 percent, but his results came through a day earlier than mine. He was less than impressed when I came back with 100.” Niles growled in annoyance at the retelling. “We call him Nines partially to remind him that he ended up second best, and to remind him not to let his pride get ahead of himself.”

Gavin’s eyes sparkled with mirth and Niles held a finger up to him. “Not a word,” he warned before glaring at his twin. “Con, you started calling me Nines to rub it in my face that you beat me when it’s normally the other way around – if you’re going to tell the story, at least tell all of it.”

“You are a pretty prideful bastard, Nines, I don’t really blame him,” Hank added, to which he ended up on the receiving end of Niles’ stare instead.

The pair stayed for an hour, chatting and getting to know Gavin a little. It made both Niles and Gavin uneasy to have Connor asking so many questions of the man that was now dating his twin, but they managed to avoid lying for the most part. Gavin told them that he was a volunteer as a support group and met Niles after the detective went there to follow up a lead about a case. Luckily neither of them asked any more details beyond that – after which it was painful for Niles to listen to Gavin dance around the issue of his family.

He admitted that he had a sister that Gavin was close to but didn’t really agree with a lot of the time, and that her name was Chloe. At least there was no way for Hank’s searches in any database to bring up Gavin’s true lineage, Chloe was too good at what she did. When Gavin had begun his thieving he’d insisted on there being no link to her whatsoever; and there was one thing that was true with Chloe regardless of anything else.

What Chloe wanted, Chloe got, one way or another. And she had no limits on the lengths she would go to. Niles had already seen that first hand when he originally met Gavin with Eric – the android designed solely to be sacrificed if Gavin was ever caught.

So even if Hank and Connor went raking through Gavin’s history they wouldn’t find anything close to the truth. Not about his family, not about his life debilitating disease and not about his miraculous recovery into something of a medical marvel.

A part of him was still immensely saddened, however. Burying all of that information meant that they missed out on finding why Gavin was such an incredible man, through all he’d overcome and all that he was doing now.

Maybe someday, in a very different world once they were all retired, Niles could tell them. That wasn’t true right now, however.

Another part of him wondered what his twin would think if he found out that Niles was dating one of the DPD’s most wanted, someone that was rapidly ascending to _most_ wanted. He couldn’t tell if Connor would be horrified, think Niles had lost his mind, was being blackmailed or was attempting career suicide. Not that he would blame Connor for any of those accusations, they would all be valid from his brother’s point of view.

Still, he was immensely relieved when the pair decidedly to take their celebrations home to continue them in private. Niles gave Connor a long hug when they bid goodbye and even got one from Hank, which was _unheard of_. While that was happening, Connor shook Gavin’s hand again and whispered something to Niles’ thief which made his heart race a bit.

“Everything all right, Nines?” Hank asked, to which Niles nodded and tried to step back to give himself a little more space, only to bump into the table next to the door and knock over a photo frame.

Before anyone else could react, Gavin had leapt forward and snatched the photo to stop it from shattering on the floor.

The other three all froze at the snap response. Niles’ heart leapt into high gear and he momentarily panicked – those reactions were far from normal, they were almost inhuman. Coughing awkwardly, Gavin placed the picture back on the table after admiring it. “That’s a good photo of you two. What was it for?” he asked, pretending to focus on the picture rather than the dumbstruck looks.

“It was the day I got promoted to Lieutenant,” Connor stated slowly. “Markus took that on a night out.” Niles remembered it fondly: they’d all taken Connor out to party in style after the official ceremony. That was before everything had gotten on top of him and it all went to shit.

“Nice reactions,” Hank complimented. “Not seen anyone that quick in a while.”

Gavin shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. “Years of MMA training. If you’re faster than everyone else, you don’t have worry about getting hit.” Again, it wasn’t a lie, but Niles was now shitting himself. The reactions were borderline superhuman, it was something that would grab either Hank or Connor’s attention and merit investigating.

He put it down to either luck or the joy of their engagement that neither of them asked any more. They just bid Niles and Gavin a good night before heading away to continue their celebrations. Once it was just them, Niles pulled Gavin in for a relieved hug and let out all of his repressed tension. “Fuck, didn’t expect that tonight…” he sighed deeply.

“You’re telling me. Sorry, Ni, I didn’t even think. I just saw that picture going and reacted,” Gavin apologised.

“Hey, you don’t need to say sorry for that. I’m glad that you saved it, it was my fault that it fell in the first place. Although I’m surprised they let it go, I would have thought that they’d ask more about you after that,” Niles admitted while pulling Gavin back towards the sofa. He needed to just curl up with his beloved thief.

Gavin noticed that Niles was being a little clingy and looked towards his detective curiously. “What are you thinking?”

Niles took his time in answering, letting out a long sigh as he did so. “I hate having to hide who you really are. To the world you’re a wanted criminal, no-one knows just how many lives you’re saving and changing. A large part of me wishes that I could tell them just how proud I am of what it is that you do,” he told Gavin truthfully, to which the smaller man blushed.

“Well, you never know what could happen in the future, Ni. Once I someday pack this in, maybe you could.”

A scoff was Niles’ answer. “Con does everything by the book. Even if he agreed with why you were doing it, he wouldn’t let you go because you’re still one of the DPD’s most wanted – and I’d never let that happen.”

At that Gavin sat up and looked Niles dead in the eye. “Come on, Niles, that’s bullshit and you know it. There’s no way you’d pick me over your twin, that’s a bond that no-one could get in the middle of.”

Niles looked back to Gavin fiercely. “Don’t be so sure about that, Gavin. I’m already risking my career and freedom in being with you and I don’t bat an eye at it. If somehow this all unravelled and the truth came to light I’d still never regret choosing to help you. Should that end up with Connor and I on different sides…then so be it. I’ve chosen mine and I’m sticking with it to the end, whatever it may be.”

Gavin was dumbstruck by Niles’ declaration and let out a fond laugh before straddling Niles again. “You’re a crazy bastard, you know that?”

“Coming from you, one of the most prolific thieves in history who is single-handedly taking on a money laundering syndicate, I’ll take that as a compliment,” Niles smiled in reply before kissing his thief again.

Maybe someday would prove to bring both of Niles’ worlds together, but until then…all he could do was fight to protect Gavin in any way he could. Only, there was no way that Niles could truly brace himself for the storm that they were racing towards.

In a game with such high stakes of money and power, even a lone joker in the deck would eventually fall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my big news, have a look on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com) to see the new writing website that I'm uploading to with some immensely talented authors!
> 
> See you all next time!


End file.
